full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Apocalypse Fang
Known as the Kin Slayer, the so called 'Apocalypse Fang' is one of the 50 Immortal Fangs of the moon beast legend, and is considered one of the strongest fangs in terms of raw power. The fang is the property of Mordred La Fay and was renamed by him, in truth the fang's real name is the Matter Fang or Creation Fang, but due to being in Mordred's possession for so long its reputation has been corrupted. Appearance A spear like weapon, it features a unadorned if smooth pole the colour of ebony but the texture of marble. At the bottom of the weapon it curls out into a star shaped weight, with a perfect white orb at the end. The Spear point quite thick and is a pale Argent colour, but is inlaid with a branch like pattern up the centre. The point possesses a guard where it joins the blade which curls up into black feather like wings. Abilities The Apocalypse Fang has the ability to manipulate any form of matter, and subject it to the will of the user. Through concentration the wielder can change and alter almost anything, turning metal into cardboard, lead into silver, and a cow into a freshly made hamburger. Indeed it can form anything within the user's memory, in perfect detail, from statues, to food and even exotic minerals. In fact the only limit to the fang's power is the user's imagination: however because of this it can very easily be used for destructive purposes, and with a single swing turn a human to dust: And then reform him. However despite its ability to instantly destroy and reform whatever it hits, like all Fangs, it is incapable of creating true life and at most it can form soulless duplicates of existing individuals. Mordred however finds this perfectly satisfactory as he bends these duplicates and animates them through magic as extensions of his will. However by far its most dangerous ability is the 'Void Strike' where the user wills the thing he touches into nothingness. With a single hit the strike causes all the atoms that make up his target to expunge, either exploding violently and reducing them to pure energy or simply making it that the material that made up the target no longer exists. Indeed Mordred is so skilled at this ability he can remove specific things from an object, like the firing pin of a gun he touched. It is for this reason the Fang is known as the Apocalypse Fang , as its ability to destroy is just as great as its ability to create. Indeed it is called the Kin Slayer for its effectiveness of destroying other fangs. With one strike any fang that is not enchanted to resist its ability is disintegrated, and over 1000 years Mordred has used it to destroy five of the fifty fangs. The blade's only weakness is to wards against magic, or weapons with very strong protection spells: however with enough strikes even they can be overwhelmed. The only real limitation of the weapon is the blade needs to directly touch the target in question, as such by keeping an opponent at a distance it is possible to avoid the worst effects of this weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Immortal Fangs Category:50 Immortal Fangs Category:Equipment